Somebody else's guy
by DUH BOMB
Summary: Love is hard in general. But love can be even harder when you're in love with somebody else's guy.
1. First Love

**A/N:** While I do still have some old stories to type up, I've had this on my computer for a while. New Year, new fanfics! Enjoy please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Chapter one: First Love.

The sun was setting. The orange, red, and yellow rays cast shadows across the village as Inuyasha stretched. He didn't mind coming back to the village occasionally, but if he had a choice; right now they would be out hunting for jewel shards. But here they were in the old hag's village; the very same village that was Kikyo's home. The same place he met Kagome for the first time mistaking her for Kikyo. Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself.

A scent invaded his nose immediately getting his attention. He would know it anywhere no matter how many years had passed. Kikyo. She was close. He looked back at the hut not far away. Kagome and the others were in there cooking dinner. He weighed his options of going to Kikyo or staying. He could go and come back. But knowing him, once he saw Kikyo he wouldn't come back so fast. So he stayed where he was, rigid and wondering if this was the best idea. But another scent hit him harder than the first. Blood of a demon; mixed with Kikyo's graveyard smell. He paled. He didn't think, he acted on instinct as he ran fast into the trees.

The soul collectors could be seen above. Their light bluish white color was a contrast, to the setting sun. He heard her scream. Drawing the Tessaiga, Inuyasha sprang from the trees. He was almost hit by the arrow Kikyo shot at the demon.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled killing the demon instantly.

Kikyo tried to hide the relief she felt at him killing the troublesome demon.

"Are you okay?" he looks over at her.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Kikyo looks over at him.

"I can't visit Kaede now?" He raises an eyebrow at her whilst putting is sword back in its scabbard.

"I used to live here remember? Glad to know my sister is still alive." Kikyo looked away. She tried getting up but fell hard. Her body was weak.

"Be careful." Inuyasha rushed to her side and helped her up.

"You don't need to stay." Kikyo muttered. But he ignored her as they walked further into the forest. They came upon the Sacred tree. It was a place full of bitter memories. Kikyo pinning Inuyasha to the tree, her death; and fifty years later Kagome frees him. It all was just so much nostalgia. He set her down at the base.

"Will you be safe here?" he asks.

"Yes I've set up a barrier. Only you and I are in it." Kikyo winced as she moved. Her soul collectors coming by seemed to help ease the pain.

"You should go into hiding. Naraku can kill you now. He would have succeeded if Kagome hadn't saved you." Inuyasha looked at her.

"And leave the rest up to you?" Kikyo's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes! I will avenge you and me both. I will defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha said adamantly. She could see the desperation in his eyes.

"What do you think would've happened to us if Naraku hadn't meddled?" Kikyo asked changing the subject. Inuyasha was puzzled by her question. What would have happened indeed?

"I don't know. I probably wouldn't have Tessaiga. I wouldn't have met Miroku, Sango or Shippo. Not even Kagome." Inuyasha whispered her name last.

"Do you think we would have been happy?" She looked seriously at him.

"I imagine so. You wouldn't be burdened with the job of caring for the Shikon jewel. I would be human. We would've grown old together, maybe had some kids. Maybe, we could have leaded a nice life." Inuyasha looked up at the moon as he said it.

"No Naraku, no problems. We could've been together." Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha saw how vulnerable she was countless times. But this was different. It was the first time he had really thought about what his life would have been like if it all hadn't shattered fifty years ago.

"And I would love you until the day I die." Inuyasha looked her in the eyes.

"I doubt you still love me now." Kikyo smirked. She held up a hand to stop him from commenting. She lay into the tree and closed her eyes as the soul collectors continued to come back and forth.

"I'll stay with you until morning." Inuyasha sat next to her. He thought about his friends. But Kikyo needed him now more than ever. She was alone. He put his arm around her as she leaned in. Her breathing was quiet. She snuggled as she slept.

"_Kikyo, I never got to answer. I do still love you Kikyo. I always will. But it's because you're my first love. You'll always hold a special place in my heart; now and forever." _Inuyasha thought as his eyes grew heavy. He whispered her name before sleep claimed him.

Back at the cabin, the gang had been waiting for Inuyasha's return.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as they took up their food.

"I don't know. He was out on the hill last time I saw him." Shippo said. Kagome fought the feeling; she knew it all too well. Kikyo was close by. Kagome had noticed her soul collectors through the window, and felt her presence.

"He'll be back before long." Sango reassured her friend with a pat on the hand. Kagome gave a brief smile before digging in. But he didn't return that night. Everyone knew he was either with Kikyo or in danger. But for Kagome, her thinking was confirmed. She rolled away from the sad gazes of her friends as she turned in early.

In the morning, Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha's face. He looked down at hers before smiling softy. He moved so she could stand up. He stood next to her watching carefully.

"We slept all night." Inuyasha stretched.

"The barrier held. I must be getting going." Kikyo bent down to grab her bow and quiver full of arrows.

"You aren't going after Naraku are you?" Inuyasha looked serious at her.

"Not yet, but I will. He needs to be stopped." She had a determined look on her face. It seemed like the night bred new life and energy into her.

"I can take care of it. Just relax. You don't have to fight anymore. Why can't you just trust me?" Inuyasha got close, desperation evident in every sense of the word. She cocked her head him.

"You failed to save me. I hate to admit it but it seems I can only count on two people, and that is Kagome and I." Kikyo shrugged.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I'm sorry I abandoned you in death fifty years ago, and at Mount Hakurei. Please forgive me." Inuyasha felt the raw pain hit him again.

"I forgave you long ago. I just need to do this. I can't walk as a living person, but I can do something that I couldn't do when my body was pumping blood." She turned to him.

"I promise to be there next time. I swear on it." Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile, as they conversed Kagome packed her stuff. She planned on going home from the get go but wanted to spend one last day in the Feudal era with her friends. And she needed to cool off. She was fuming.

"You're going come back soon right Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'll only be gone a few days. I will get some more supplies. And I'll bring you back more candy." She replied.

"That sounds great." Shippo danced excitedly.

"See you when you get back." Sango hugged her friend.

"See you soon Kagome." Miroku smiled at her.

"I'll see you guys around." Kagome waved as she headed for the bone eaters well. But curiosity was eating at her. She dropped her bag at the well and took off in the woods in search of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I hope she's doing well." Kagome muttered as she ran. She slowed as she sensed the barrier but was let in. She walked carefully into the woods feeling a sense of déjà vu. She hid behind a tree as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing there. The sunlight danced on their faces because of the trees.

"I'll be going now." Kikyo embraced Inuyasha. He clung holding her closer.

"Be careful." He said.

"The funny thing is I still love you." Kikyo pulled away to look at him.

"I still love you too, I always will." Inuyasha replied. They moved together as their lips met in a kiss. When it was over, Kikyo pulled out of the embrace as her soul collectors lifted her away like last time. Inuyasha licked his lips as he watched her. Maybe it was because he was so involved with Kikyo's scent that he didn't notice another familiar one.

"Kagome?" he called softly. She heard him. She stepped out of hiding. He had a shocked look on his face.

Kagome could feel the tears coming. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's face before she turned and ran fast. She later noted that it was different than last time, the words she felt he was going to say were different. But that didn't matter as she ran to the well. She grabbed her bag as she leaped into it; never once looking back. The tears ran free now that she was safe in her own time. The sobs racked her body, like she was having a personal earthquake. Inuyasha had stared rooted to the spot as she had taken off running. His heart ached. He wondered if she heard him tell Kikyo he loved her and that was what made her so sad; or if it was the kiss.

"I meant I always will because she's my first love. I don't feel as strongly about her like I do you Kagome." Inuyasha started swearing. He looked up at the tree one last time before turning and walking away. He entered the village an hour later. Miroku was the first to spot him.

"Alone, all night long with Kikyo huh?" Miroku shook his head.

"Not like what you're thinking." Inuyasha walked past him.

"I can only imagine what Kagome's thinking. Probably imagining all the things you two did together." Miroku eyed him.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha turned at the mention of her name.

"She left for home a little over an hour ago. I went by the well and saw her bag. Looked around, then ten minutes later it was gone." Miroku shrugged.

"So that's what happened." Inuyasha muttered.

"Let me guess, she saw you and Kikyo huh? Man you get dressed quick." Miroku yawned nonchalantly.

"Yes she saw us but not like that you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't get mad at me because you were caught with your pants "not" down. You made your bed hard, now you have to lay in it." Miroku glared.

"How? Kikyo was hurt; all I doing was protecting her." Inuyasha glared back.

"If that's really all that happened then why not bring her back to the hut with the rest of us? Don't you get that you make yourself look suspicious. And even if that would have been awkward, sneaking around is worse." Miroku shook his head before walking past Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down before he replied.

"I don't know what to do." Inuyasha muttered.

"That is something you have to figure out." Miroku was halfway to the hut before Inuyasha grabbed him. He cocked an eyebrow at the hand on his arm.

"I'll be back tomorrow hopefully with Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Going after her so soon?" Miroku said shocked.

"Tonight's a night of the New moon anyway. That should help benefit me and her." He looked at the sky.

"This sure is record time of you leaving to go after her. When will you go?" Miroku asked.

"A little before the sun sets. I need her to calm down enough for her to listen." Inuyasha said.

"Alright then, good luck." Miroku watched Inuyasha head for the well.

** In Kagome's time.**

When the sobs subsided and the tears fell less frequently, Kagome picked herself out of the well. Judging from the time she had been in her time for forty-five minutes. She walked to her house hoping no one was home. Her grandfather was asleep on the couch snoring. Her mother and brother weren't there either. She dragged her feet upstairs. Before going to lie on her bed she noticed it was a Friday and too late to go to school even if she wanted to. She lay there and fell asleep. Her brother entered her room with the phone in his hand a few hours later.

"Wake up Kagome it's one of your friends." Sota said.

"Who?" she yawned.

"I don't know, welcome back though." He gave her a quick hug before running off.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"KAGOME! Hey how's it going? Are you feeling better?" Yuka said.

"Yeah I'm okay. How are you Yuka?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Great. You should come with the rest of us to WacDonalds." She said

"I guess so." Kagome got up and stretched.

"Okay bye!" Yuka hung up.

"Bye." Kagome looked outside her window at the Sacred tree feeling sad.

"Is she coming?" Eri asked.

"That boyfriend of hers did something. I can hear it in her voice." Yuka narrowed her eyes.

"Poor Kagome." Ayumi held a hand to her mouth.

The girls looked across at Kagome while they ate. She stared at her food for the most part barely eating. Yuka was going to open her mouth but Eri stopped her.

"Hey Kagome you should come hang out with us tonight." Eri smiled.

"I don't think so guys." Kagome looked away.

"Aw come on! We're going to this new place that just opened up. It's like a club for people under the age of twenty-one. We can sit and eat or dance; plus Karaoke. " Yuka added.

"Hojo and some of his friends are coming as well. You should go out with us and have fun." Eri said.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere tonight, go on without me." Kagome took a small bite from her burger.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome drank some of her milkshake.

"Then it's settled. You'll tell us tonight at Ayumi's while we get ready to go to the club." Yuka pumped her fist.

"I never said I would go." Kagome looked up.

"But now you are so it's all good." Eri smiled as they finished their food.

Kagome was trying on different outfits with her friends in Ayumi's room. They had quickly gotten some clothes at her house before ending up here. Kagome had kept quiet, but she could tell her friends were getting impatient.

"Kagome will you tell us what's got you so upset now?" Ayumi asked gently.

"I saw Inuyasha kissing his first love." Kagome said as tears threatened to fall.

"That two timing, how dare he!" Yuka yelled.

"Maybe it was friendly?" Ayumi suggested. Kagome shook her head.

"It was on the lips." Kagome said one tear escaping her willpower.

"There goes that notion." Ayumi muttered.

"Forget about him Kagome. We're going to go out tonight and have a great time." Eri said.

"He didn't do anything else did he?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said sniffling.

"If she was his first love, then he'll always love her. I believe he still loves you Kagome." Ayumi tried again.

"Yeah and I still believe that Mr. Johnson will stop opening up class with a story on why not to go to jail. But that's not going to happen!" Yuka shook her head.

"Ha ha, remember that story when he said if you go to jail you'll end up sucking-" Eri started.

"Eri! Seriously not the time for that story." Yuka glared. Kagome chuckled remembering the story.

"Anyway, let's just go have fun. You may not want to jump back into it by going out with Hojo but he's still coming." Eri shrugged.

"I'll go." Kagome smiled at her friends.

"If you're sure Kagome." Ayumi said. Kagome nodded.

"Alright!" Eri cheered. They started getting ready; before they left Yuka had one more question.

"Ayumi, how the hell do you friendly kiss your first love on the lips?" Yuka raised her eyebrow.

**A/N: Read and review please!**


	2. Too late

**A/N: Enjoy chapter two. There is a song in this so go to YouTube and pick the original 12 inch version 1984.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the song featured below "Somebody else's guy" by Jocelyn Brown. **

Chapter two: Too late.

Inuyasha jumped into the well as the sun started to set. He exited the shrine and headed for the house. He entered and ran up to Kagome's room without saying hello. He barged in and looked around. Sota came in behind him.

"She's not here." Sota said as he sipped his water.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha turned around.

"She went to a club tonight with some friends." Sota replied.

"I got to get there before I lose my powers." Inuyasha prepared to jump out the window before Sota told him something.

"I wouldn't go dressed as you are. There will be people around, you won't get in like that." Sota said.

"I don't have a choice." Inuyasha yelled.

"Remember those clothes we got for you last time you were here? We can dress you in those." Sota replied coolly.

"Hmph. Fine." Inuyasha got off the windowsill and walked over to Sota.

The girls met Hojo and his friends who were saving a spot in line. Hojo's face lit up when he saw Kagome.

"Hey, you're feeling better I see." Hojo smiled.

"Yeah I'm better now." Kagome smiled back.

One of Hojo's friends got them the hookup and they walked into the club. It had a "bar" with no alcohol obviously. There were round red tables by at big stage. There was a dance floor with squares that lit up adjacent to the tables. They walked over in the second row of the tables by the stage. Kagome ended up in the middle of Ayumi and Hojo. A waiter came over to get their order. Kagome let herself relax somewhat around her friends.

Back at the Higurashi shrine…

Inuyasha looked in the mirror at himself. He had on a red T-shirt with an open black button up shirt, and a black sweat jacket over that. Blue jeans, and black converse with red laces. He was already in his human form.

"This is uncomfortable." Inuyasha said shifting and moving his feet.

"You have to wear this. Be happy those aren't skinny jeans." Sota smiled.

"Whatever, you better help me get to where Kagome is." Inuyasha said.

"No problem. My best friend is the DJ and his Dad is a musician in the live band. We can get in for free." Sota said.

"Let's get going then." Inuyasha said.

The two of them said goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi after explaining why Sota had to stay out late. After what seemed like forever, they finally found themselves at the new club downtown. Sota lead Inuyasha to the backdoor where they got in.

"Hey Sota!" His friend said.

"Hey! This is my friend Inuyasha. He needs to make up with my sister." Sota explained.

"No problem. Go down that hall and you'll be where everyone is." He pointed.

"Good luck Inuyasha." Sota said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha walked down the hall and entered the dance area. He pushed through the people who were mingling. He saw Kagome surrounded by her friends. She was in a pretty above the knee black skirt with a purple top and jean jacket. She was smiling. But he could see the sadness she was trying to hide. He made his way over, Eri noticed him first.

"What are you doing here?" Eri looked shocked.

"Hey Kagome, can we talk?" Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was stunned to see him there. She knew what tonight was, but to see him dressed normal and there. She was in shock.

"Hello, don't I know you?" Hojo smiled as he got up to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"Yeah and I know you." Inuyasha refused with a glare.

"Do you want to go talk to Kagome somewhere private?" Ayumi said.

"Whatever he has to say should be said in front of all of us." Yuka glared. Eri shot her a look.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's go." Kagome avoided looking at him as she led him somewhere else. Inuyasha followed her backstage.

"Kagome I'm sorry I left you guys all night and kissed Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Kagome looked away.

"Will you please forgive me? I was just trying to protect her because she was attacked. I never meant for that to happen." Inuyasha tried again.

"Uh huh." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know you're mad but you have to understand that Kikyo will always have a place in my heart. She was my first love. I'm sorry that I forget who comes first; which is you." Inuyasha bit his lip. He had never apologized this much.

"You just don't get it do you?" Kagome chuckled sadly, her voice full of sarcasm.

"What?" Inuyasha was confused now.

"You just don't understand what I'm feeling. What it feels like to see that. To know that you'll never be that important to someone you care about." Kagome said.

"Hello, Koga comes around and flirts with you all the time. That's hard to watch. And that guy out there Hojo." Inuyasha said getting angry.

"Have you ever seen me kiss Koga? No and I never will. I don't like Koga like that! I care about him but I don't love him. And Hojo is my friend." Kagome yelled.

"Were you listening Kagome? I'm sorry." Inuyasha said irritated.

"Yeah I heard you but you just don't understand the pain I feel. It hurts so much and until you know what I feel you'll never understand." Kagome backed away.

"Hey! This isn't a place for that. Either come up on stage and sing or go back to your seat." A man appeared from the curtain.

"Sorry we'll g-" Inuyasha started.

"I'll sing." Kagome cut him off.

"Alright then come up." The guy ushered her up the stairs to where the DJ was.

"Do you have "Somebody else's guy" by Jocelyn Brown?" Kagome asked.

"Would you like it live with the band or by me?" He asked.

"The band is fine. Can you get those three girls over there? I want them to sing backup for me." Kagome asked.

"Yes mam." A guy ran off and came back with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"The extra musicians not needed for the song will help sing back up as well." the guy said.

"Cool. Will you guys help me with this song?" Kagome asked.

"No problem Kagome." Ayumi replied.

"Alright I have to go do the introduction." Another guy ran off after getting her name. He ran onstage with the mic.

"Attention everybody, we have our first singer tonight. Her name is Kagome. She says she hopes who this is for will understand through this song. The artist is Jocelyn Brown, and the song is "Somebody else's guy". He ran off stage. Kagome walked up to the mic on the stand as the band got ready and her friends were situated. She started singing:

**I can't get off my high horse and I can't let you go  
You are the one who, you are the one who  
Makes me feel so real, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh, what I'm I supposed to  
Oh, what I'm I supposed to do baby  
When I'm so hooked-up on you then I realize, oh, I realize  
That you are somebody else's guy**

**Oh yeah  
Why you wanna do this to me boy  
**

She looked at Inuyasha as she sang.**  
**

**Can you remember the times we spent together  
Sharing the days in the sun  
Then I found out you were somebody else's lover  
After all the plans were made now they're shattered**

**Still I can't get off my high-horse I can't let you go  
You are the one who makes me feel so real  
Oh, what am I supposed to do when I hooked so on you  
Then I realize that you're somebody else's guy**

**That day in September I'm sure you can remember  
That's when all the stuff hit the fan  
You told me a lie and you didn't have an alibi  
But baby yet I still care**

**You know I loved you so baby that I can't let you go, no, no  
You are the one who makes me feel so real  
Oh, what am I supposed to do when I'm hooked so on you  
And realize you're somebody else's guy**

**You know I loved you so baby that I can't let you go, no, no  
You are the one who makes me feel so real  
Oh, what am I supposed to do when I'm hooked so on you  
And then realize you're somebody else's guy**

**You know I loved you so baby that I can't let you go, no, no  
You are the one who makes me feel so real  
Oh, what am I supposed to do when I'm hooked so on you  
And then realize you're somebody else's guy**

When the song ended, Kagome got a standing ovation. She sang her heart out, she meant it all. People cheered and clapped for her. Her friends came up behind her and hugged her as she waved before leaving the stage.

"You did so well Kagome!" Said Eri

"Who knew you were such a good singer!" Yuka nudged her.

"I hope that helped you Kagome. You really looked like you got some relief." Ayumi smiled.

"Thank you all so much for helping me. It was great having you up there with me." Kagome smiled.

"Hey Kagome, that was a good performance. Was that song for me?" Hojo came up worriedly.

"No Hojo, it was meant for someone else." Kagome looked at him.

"Oh that's a relief. I know this must be sudden with that revelation and all; but do you think we could maybe become much more serious?" Hojo smiled at her. Her friends gasped and left them alone.

"I don't know how serious. But I think I might like that Hojo. You're so sweet." Kagome reassured him. She saw Inuyasha coming up behind Hojo.

"Um do you mind waiting for me out there. I'll just be a minute okay?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah I'll be there." Hojo kissed her hand before leaving the area.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he walked up.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"I had no idea you could sing. You really sounded great. Full of emotion." Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks, anything else?" Kagome felt like she had some control. She felt better in a way. It was all out in the open and on the table.

"I don't think I can say how sorry I am again. Besides you've already moved on. It's just so frustrating Kagome! I can't take back the last fifty years to that day and you don't even want to hear me anymore. So you know what, your attitude said it all. You're done and I guess I am too. I hate to say it but maybe Kikyo and I could've had a good life together." Inuyasha cursed himself but it was too late.

"I'm glad you said that, now I don't feel bad about going to Hojo." Kagome walked fast but stopped by him.

"Here's my version of what you said to me so long ago. Go back to your own time Inuyasha." And with that she walked out to her friends feeling ten times better. She never looked back.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment before walking further to where Sota was laughing with his friend. Sota looked at Inuyasha before saying goodbye and heading over to him. They left the club and made the trek back towards home. Inuyasha changed out of the human clothes and back into his own. Sota went upstairs to his room to go to bed. Kagome came home some time later and went upstairs to her room without a glance in Inuyasha's directions. He left the living room and slept in the Sacred tree.

In the morning he went into the shed and jumped into the well. Emerging on the other side he walked into the village to the cabin where his friends were. They were just starting to cook breakfast.

"How did it go?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's going to stay in her own time." Inuyasha sat down.

"You mean for a little bit right?" Sango said. But Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Kagome's never coming back? This is all your fault Inuyasha! Go and fix it!" shippo yelled.

"Shippo calm down." Sango patted him on the head.

"Hey guys!" Kagome walked into the cabin. Everyone stared like they saw a ghost.

"You're back!" Shippo tackled her.

"Kagome I thought you weren't coming back." Sango said hugging her.

"I figured it wouldn't be fair for me to do that to you and Miroku. Miroku deserves to be able to defeat Naraku and get the wind tunnel removed. When that happens he can start his life with you. And Sango, you deserve to have your brother back. Or to at least end his suffering; then you can start your life with Miroku. But understand this. I didn't do this for you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha last coldly.

"Thank you Kagome." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly.

"Let's set out tomorrow!" Sango said sitting down and continuing to cook.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said smiling and helping her.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we go." Miroku said.

"Hey Kagome did you remember my candy?" Shippo said. Everyone except Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha watched his friends before leaving the cabin. He made his way to the sacred tree. He got in a branch and settled down to think. His heart hurt and he was frustrated. He thought about all Kagome had said to him; and their plan for tomorrow.

"Yeah, let's do it for them; if not for me." Inuyasha whispered before he fell asleep.

**A/N: I know you probably hate me now, but this is the end for this story. Look for the sequel coming soon called "Shake it up Tonight". Review please. **


End file.
